


Only For You

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [85]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Roman, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” Royality, with Patton being the flirter? Maybe Roman didn't realise Patton was flirting with him because he thinks Patton is too much of an innocent angel for that sort of thing?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” Royality, with Patton being the flirter? Maybe Roman didn't realise Patton was flirting with him because he thinks Patton is too much of an innocent angel for that sort of thing?

“Hey Roman, I love your outfit, looking good today!” 

“Hey Roman, I made you some cookies, they’re your favourite right?”

“Hey Roman, I did your laundry and tidied your room and put some fresh flowers in a vase for you!”

“Hey Roman, have you been working out, you’re really glowing!”

“Hey Roman, I drew you this picture of us going for a walk in the Imagination, maybe we could do that for real some time soon?”

“Hey Roman, do you want to sit up here with me for tonight’s movie?”

“Hey Roman, you’re really good at cuddling, all strong and warm...”

“Hey Roman, are you really this oblivious?!” Patton throws his hands up in despair as Roman brushes off yet another one of his flirtatious comments. The side in question turns around in the corridor. It’s breakfast time and he’s only wearing his pyjamas and Patton had thought he looked so cute all rumpled and soft and had told him so with a breathless sigh, blushing as he always did. But Roman had just laughed and promised he’d look a lot more put together after having some food. 

He blinks at Patton now. “Um, what?”

“I just told you that you looked cute!”

“... Wait are you _flirting_ with me?!” Roman squeaks in surprise. 

“Oh you _finally noticed_ , huh?!” Patton huffs, pouting a little. “I’ve been flirting with you for ages! I always say nice things and give you presents and-”

Roman holds up a hand. “You mean those weren’t just... you being you? Because you’re always so nice and sweet to everyone, I never thought they were any different.”

“When is the last time I called the others my hero for helping put away the dishes?! When have I ever talked about their ah, physical attributes? I called you sexy the other day!”

“Ah, in my defence, I totally assumed you’d got hold of Logan’s cards and were misusing the word.” There’s a pause. “You know because of the adu-”

“I know why you might think that!” Patton interrupts him. “But okay, fine. Let me make it abundantly clear then. I am flirting with you! I think you’re gorgeous and brilliant and you make me feel all fluttery and wonderful and, well, I- hadn’t thought the next bit through. I can stop if you’d rather?”

He’s startled by a soft laugh, and Roman rubs at his eyes. “Gosh no. Don’t stop. In fact I think I’d kinda like you to keep going, now that I know what it all means, you know? And then, maybe after breakfast we can have a bit more of a talk, cause I really am barely awake right now.”

They smile at each other, and Roman offers his arm to guide Patton downstairs like a romantic novel hero. “That sounds good,” Patton agrees, taking it and leaning into Roman’s side comfortably. “Almost as good as you look,” he adds with a grin and Roman’s laugh echoes through their home. 


End file.
